


Your Name On My Wrist.

by Shannalot



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Some more Fluff, youd think id get better at tagging but im not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannalot/pseuds/Shannalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its not-Humans, we have this thing when it comes to that. When we meet the person we're supposed to fall in love with, their name pops up on our wrist.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Name On My Wrist.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Listen to Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669614) by [Kayasurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/pseuds/Kayasurin). 



> I got this idea from this kink mean in the Jack Frost/E.Aster Bunnymund http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=3177112#cmt3177112 I thought it was a really cool thing so i brought that over to this ship.

Every human knew what it meant, your parents and everyone around you would explain to you, when it pops up, that’s when you know. So why is it that here I am, me, Peter Jason Quill, legendary outlaw, The Star Lord, am trying to fight my way out of a sack, and freaking out that my Name sake just so happened to chose this moment to pop up. Fucking perfect.

I didn’t really have any time to think on it after that, because next thing I know I'm under arrest, tossed in the kyln and trying to save the galaxy. It wasn’t until we had boarded the rebuilt Milano that it really sinks it, my Name sake, the person I'm supposed to fall in love with, is a foul mouthed, gun toting, pyromaniac of a raccoon. My name sake was Rocket Raccoon. Oh this was going to be swell.

–

 

Okay, scratch that, this was not going to be swell and no amount of snark or sarcasm was going to make it that way. The more I hung around Rocket the more the things he did became endearing or...cute...damn it.

It was around mid day now, a year and then some after that whole mess with Ronan, I was idly picking at the words on my wrist. It really wasn’t fair, I sure as hell didn’t know if anyone non human had Names, if they did I sure as hell didn’t see them. “Hey! Quill! What're you up to?” Rockets voice jolts me out of my thoughts. “Oh! Nothing!” I shout back, quickly hiding the words on my wrist in my coat sleeves. “Don’t you nuthin me Quill, whats up with your hand that’s so intrusting?”

“Oh uh, that? Nothing just; thought I saw something funny on my skin.” Rocket simply leveled a look on him that said he was calling the bluff but didn’t push it. “Uh huh, right, well lets get going then, ships fueled up and we have enough food to last us for a good long while.” he says and quickly scampers off.

“Alright! I'll be there in a bit!” I give my wrist a quick glance before running after Rocket, not noticing how it swayed around when he ran on all fours. Who am I kidding.

–

 

Quill was acting funny, I've seen him stare at his wrist a few times and every time some one caught him lookin at it he'd hide it and avoid the subject, well tonight I'm going to find out what's so intrusting about his wrist. “Alright guys, I'm kinda tired so I'm heading in early.” without waiting for the others to answer, he waves at them and quickly heads to his room. “I worry about our friend Quill. He has been acting reserved, I believe something is bothering him, at the least he is hiding something to do with his wrist.” Drax says. “You have noticed that as well?” Gamora chimes in.

Drax nods sadly. “Perhaps he does not trust us with the information yet.” he adds. “I am Groot.” Groot now fully grown and out of his pot, interjects. “Writing? Whad'ya mean writing?” Maybe Quill has some embarrassing tattoo. Oh if I see it before the others I'm so lording it over him! Peters Cute when he's flustered. “I am Groot.” Huh? “A name? Who's name?” Groot just smiled down at him and shrugged.

Bastard knows more then he's letting on, well, looks like its time for a bit of sneaking. “I'm heading off to my room too, gotta see what kinda new things I can make.” I give them the best sly grin I can and it seems to work, they nod at me and go back to their conversation. I quietly make my way to Peters door and stop, Is the weirdo talkin to himself? “This just isn’t fair...out of all the people you could pick! Its him! I mean come on! Okay, yeah maybe he's got a fun personality and he's great to talk to...and his fur looks really soft and maybe I do wonder about....Argh! Just! Why did it have to be Rocket?”

Me? Wait, was he just saying he was thinking about...us? “Oh Quill you just gave me the boost I need.” I whispered to myself. “Hey Quill open up!” I start banging on his door. “Arck! Rocket! Dont do that you almost gave me a heart attack!” Quill shouts back. “What do you want any ways, im trying to get some shut eye!” I roll my eyes, this guy. “Just open up and we can talk Quill.” There was a moment of silence before he heard Peter get up and walk to his door to open it. “Talk? About what?”

“About you n' me and how we can make this a good thing for the two of us.” I said and pushed past him. The door closes behind me and I walk over to his bed and lay on my side as provocatively as I can. “So, uh...Rocket? What exactly are you going on about?”

“I heard you talkin to yourself Peter, don't gotta hide that you're attracted to me, I mean, who could blame ya?” Huh, his ears go red when he starts to get embarrassed. Good to know.

“What uh, just now? I-That is- What I meant was-” Peter just stumbles over his words a while longer before he deflates. “Its...hard to explain Rocket, its a human thing.” What?

“Being attracted to some one aint a human thing Quill.” Is this guy really that dense?

“Its not-Humans, we have this thing when it comes to that. When we meet the person we're supposed to fall in love with, their name pops up on our wrist.” So that's what was on his wrist. “Aw Pete, I'm flattered you think so highly of me.” I place a hand on my chest.

“That's just it...As much as I like you, you're not like me, I'm in love with you Rocket, and unlike humans, I wont be able to tell if you love me.” Peter lets out a humorless laugh. “And isn’t that funny, coming from a guy who's had one night stands with as many girls as I have? I always figured I'd never get my name because well, I doubted I'd find any other human out here. Then you had to go and stick me in a sack and it just kinda fell from there.”

“....Lemme see.” I said, slowly sitting up. Peter hesitates a moment before crossing the room and slowly exposing his wrist, and there in dark letters was my name. “You... Haha, you really are in love with me? You're not just interested because of some stupid thing like this?”

“Yeah, I really am in love with you. You have a stupidly fun personality, I enjoy drinking with you, you're smart, and...you dont look half bad.” the more he goes on the brighter his face gets. So, that's how it was huh? And whats with this stupid fluttering in my chest.

“I...You really...” This was it huh? “You care...?”

When had Peter sat next to him and...oh, he was holding me close. “Rocket, I care about you as the best friend I have ever had, and I care more then that because....you really are special to me.” I shake my head. Stupid emotional shit like this... “But I'm a-”

“Don't you start with the monster shit Rocket, I'm not having it.” Peters hands are warm against my fur, and his weight is reassuring against me...maybe...

“Right, right....Do you, maybe wanna give us a shot?” Why the fuck am I so shy all of a sudden? I came in here Cocky as you like and shit like this makes me feel all fucking stupid.

“Yeah, Yeah I'd like that, If you want to.”

Oh. Well. “I do, I just, let me know if I'm doing something wrong yeah? Shit like this is something I don’t exactly know by heart.”

“Well hopefully it wont take long for you to learn ours by heart.” The stupid grin on his face is enough to get me to relax, and what he says finally catches up and I scowl at him and punch his arm. “Ow! Hey!”

“That's for being a corn ball, you dork.”

“Haha, worth a try to get you to laugh, ill just have to try harder.”

And that was one hell of a good thought.


End file.
